


Love Is Over-Rated

by LokiOfTheSilverTongue



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, m/m relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfTheSilverTongue/pseuds/LokiOfTheSilverTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wouldn't call it love. Love was something that people sang about, something tender and sweet that was supposed to make life worthwhile. What he had with Tony was addiction, amusement. But still, it was pretty damn close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Over-Rated

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! This is my first Fan Fiction for this ship so please be gentle! But please feel free to tell me about any mistakes!

This _thing_ that Loki and Tony had couldn't be love. It was two people, caught in a downward spiral with each other. Love was soft and tender, this was desperate and frustrating. They cared about one another, and when Tony had injured himself while working on his latest suit, Loki had patched him up and banned working in the lab for a week. In December, the day before Christmas, Loki had shown Tony his true Jotun form. Where-as Loki had expected the mortal to be terrified or shocked, Tony obviously had little-to-no knowledge of Frost Giants, and called him beautiful. It wasn't love, but maybe it was better. Tony felt like he was losing his mind, and anything more than the like-hate relationship he had with Loki would surely be the final straw. Loki wouldn't admit to caring about Tony, but every now and then he would be especially sentimental, cuddling with Tony while watching a movie, or laughing lightly at what the mortal had to say. Love was over-rated, what Loki and Tony had was just right. Tony could see it occasinally, the light in the God of Mischief's eyes when he invited him to the couch, or to the bedroom. Even when Tony called him 'Reindeer games' or 'Bambi', Loki wasn't as harsh as he was in the beginning. Before they found a mutual agreement, when Loki would frown when Tony got too close. Back when Tony wouldn't allow Loki in his lab. But that seemed like forever ago, years lost to cool skin and warm breath and sweat soaked sheets. It felt too right sometimes, like something bad was bound to happen because that's how their lives worked. They didn't love each other, far from it, but that was okay.


End file.
